


Mummy's Here (Newt Scamander x Reader)

by WhereIPutTheOtherStuff



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eddie Redmayne - Freeform, F/M, Kink, Mummy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereIPutTheOtherStuff/pseuds/WhereIPutTheOtherStuff





	Mummy's Here (Newt Scamander x Reader)

You’d been friends with the amazing Newt Scamander for a while now. You had always had a passion for magical creatures, even back in your days at Hogwarts. Spotting your interest for the subject, Newt asked you to accompany him. You felt privileged to be able to work with the skilled magizoologist, studying and caring for the many creatures he kept in his suitcase. Watching and copying his work was far better than learning the skills from a dusty school book.   
Though you were both initially like coworkers, it had grown into a caring friendship. You each had a great admiration for the other and you both worked really well together.

Working in the suitcase, you pick up a bag of feed for some of the creatures. You’d had some new arrivals and were excited to see them. Feeding the creatures was one of your favourite jobs to do, even though there was a lot to get through. It always seemed to make your bond between you and them even stronger.   
You gently started to pet the top of Frank’s head as you threw feed around his enclosure. Frank the gorgeous Thunderbird always astonished you with his graceful movements and glistening feathers. You knew that you weren’t supposed to have favourites but you couldn’t help it. Though he enjoyed your touch, Frank did seem slightly agitated. You looked around his pen. “I wonder where Newt is? He usually visits you around this time, doesn’t he boy?” you say to him.  

You wander through the various enclosures, occasionally calling out “Newt” as you walked. You stopped inside the newest pen. In the middle of it was a nest made of plant stems with a similar look to thick green bamboo. Inside we’re four baby Occamys, a creature that resembled a cross between a bird and a snake. They were only a couple of days old and what you were the most excited to see today. 

As they spotted your movement, the babies burst in to life. They began moving to the front of the nest squawking loudly. Each of them fighting for your attention, they must be hungry. You begin to hear hurried footsteps in the distance, pacing towards you.   
“All right I’m coming. Mummy’s here.” it was Newt. You raised an inquisitive eyebrow because of the way he said ‘Mummy’. Newt was a tall man with wavey reddish brown coloured hair. He was dressed smartly in a shirt, waistcoat and dark trousers. "So this is where you have been hiding.“ you say to him. He jumped slightly in surprise as he snapped out of focusing on the Occamys. 

”(Y/N)“ he said smiling as he walked up to you.   
“I’ve fed and watered everyone except for these little guys. I wanted to ask you what they should eat as they are so young.” you enquire. The Occamys continue to screech, they must know when food is being spoken about. "Shh. Mummy is talking.“ Newt said in an authoritative voice, making you giggle. Seeing your reaction he starts to chuckle. "Well in the wild, their parents would regurgitate food for them. So I have made a paste which gives them everything they need to stay healthy.” he says, tapping his pocket. 

You gaze at the young Occamys, captivated by the beauty of their opalescent feathers. Newt watches you as you look entranced by the small creatures infront of you.   
“W-would you like to hold one?” Newt asks whilst staring at you.   
“Yes please!” you reply, excitedly jumping up and down with a huge smile on your face. Your reaction made Newt laugh. Picking up the one that looks most eager, he gently hands it to you. You cradle it in your hand. "Hi there. Well aren’t you a sweetie.“ you say, tickling the Occamy’s chin. Newt watches you, his eyes sparkling and a big smile across his face. Enjoying seeing how you share the same joy he feels when learning about and working with creatures.   
As you pet the baby’s head it starts to shut its eyes and fall asleep. With great care you place it back in the nest. 

Newt’s eyes dart to the floor. ”(Y/N), I was wondering if perhaps you-“ His words were cut off as a low rumble of thunder made you both jump.   
"That reminds me. Frank seemed a bit agitated this morning. I think he missed you because you didn’t visit him.” you say. “He wouldn’t hold a grudge, would he?"   
"That depends. Well… actually I don’t know. I haven’t upset him before.” he admitted.    
Suddenly a flash of lightening illuminates the sky, closely followed by a loud crack of thunder. Your hands grab onto one of Newt’s arms in panic. He looked at you as he tried to put on a brave face despite of his fear. You both sensed that this wasn’t Frank just messing around, it was far more serious. 

Your eyes fell upon the Occamy nest. “We should get them out of danger. Just incase things get out if control.” you suggest. Newt opened his mouth to protest and defend Frank but he knew deep down that you were right. You both grabbed each end of the nest and lifted it.   
“Keep your eyes on Mummy.” said Newt, making you smile. You carried it through the various enclosures towards the working shed.

The nest was quite heavy and very awkward to carry. As you walked the sound of thunder was getting louder and the flashes of lightening more frequent. You both placed the nest inside the shed, it surprised you that there was enough room because of the amount of objects in there. You were both panting slightly. “Poor Frank.” You said looking out of the window, watching the silhouette of the thunderbird in the distance. Opening the door you step outside, Newt follows you in confusion.   
“(Y/N) maybe this is not the best idea. I’ve never seen him like this.” Newt protested. You hated seeing a creature in distress, so perhaps there could be a way to comfort him. “Frank” you yelled. 

Suddenly Frank began to swoop towards you, eyes burning and electric emanating from his body. Quickly grabbing your sleeve, Newt dragged you into the shed as Frank almost reached you, his claws outstretched. Newt pressed up against you near a corner of the room, determined that his body could shield you from all harm. He started to blush as he realised how close he now was to you. 

“Thank you” you say,  your voice slightly shaken because of the shock. Glancing over at the Occamys you playfully add “Mummy.” Newt’s face flushed a deeper shade of red at the word, his pupils dilated slightly. You had meant for it to be a joke but something had clicked inside of him, changing his overall presence. “Th-that was close” he said trying to shrug it off and change the subject. However, his reaction to this simple word had sparked your curiosity. It was a word that he used to describe himself frequently but it seemed to give a different reaction when you said it. 

“It sure was. Mummy.” you say, slightly giggling. Yet again Newt almost flinched. You looked at his face with great interest. There was a fire in his eyes that burned with intensity. He swallowed hard, as if he was unable to control this sudden and unexpected urge any longer. You stared into each other’s eyes. Newt raised his eyebrows, silently egging you on as if to say ‘say it one more time. I dare you.’ A smile crept across your face as a playful smirk spread across his. "I’m sorry… Mummy.“ you whispered, biting your bottom lip in anticipation.   
  
He threw his hands onto the wall, pinning you against it. The quick action had made you jump. His eyes burning into yours the entire time and that playful smirk glued onto his face. It was like his whole demeanor had completely changed. He had a power and dominance that you never expected him to have. 

He stared into your eyes, hesitating for a second before suddenly pressing his lips against yours in a passionate kiss. His fingers entangled in your hair and your hands touched on the back of his neck. Unable to resist, he deepened the kiss. As his lips lefts yours you looked at him. His face was one of slight shock and complete satisfaction. It looked like he didn’t quite believe what he had just done but it was something that he had been thinking about for a while. One of your hands gently stroked his cheek whilst he took the other in his, pressing a light kiss onto it. When he had let go of your hand you grabbed onto his collar, pulling his lips onto yours once more.  


End file.
